Someday
by Yami-Tenshi-Jo-chan
Summary: Seifer asks Squall some questions he just can't answer, a fight insues. Cute sappy little blurb. SeiferXSquall implied.


A/N: I came up with this idea when I first heard the song and so I wrote down a little scribble for an away message which I then pulled back out, stretched, elongated and added a lot to. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own FF8, Squall or Seifer; everything belongs to Squaresoft because they rock. I do not own the song Someday by Nickelback, it belongs to them. I just used a few lyrics, but not all of them.  
  
Lyrics are inside the ~'s.  
  
----****----  
  
~  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able?  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
Try to turn the tables.  
  
I wish you would unclench your fists,  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been to much of this  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
~  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!?" I yell, the anger in my chest welling. He glares at me, looks down upon me, like I should know. "I don't know if we should tell everyone! I don't know if they'll accept us! I don't know what they think!"  
  
His eyes pin me against the wall, fire behind them showing me just how angry he is at me. Striding towards me, I try and keep from both appeasing him by giving him some shit answer or being weak by backing up against the wall and crying or curling into a ball. Still, my intestines tie themselves in knots. My eyes shoot down to his hands, curling and uncurling fists. I can tell he wants to let all of his anger out and pound me to a pulp.  
  
"Well you should! They love you enough!" He speaks sharply instead of mashing me into the wall.  
  
~  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
  
We can end up saying  
  
Things that we always needed to say  
  
So we can end up staying  
  
Now the stories played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's re-write an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
~  
  
"You're praised where ever you go! Even revered! In their eyes, you are a perfect being! You can do no wrong! But wait! Walking down the hall with Seifer Almasy!? Oh Hyne, it cannot be! He'll be tainted forever! Such a kind, good heart that Squall has, acting polite to that poor washed up, no good, son of a Malboro. Did you hear? Squall even had to beat him down; Seifer was protecting that evil sorceress." He gets in my face, articulating and emphasizing every word, getting louder and louder. He suddenly grows soft and speaks gently in my ear.  
  
"Did you hear? Rinoa can't stand Seifer for what he's done and told Squall not to talk to him. He refused. She was so upset, she dumped him. That Seifer is just horrible! Breaking up such a perfect couple. How does he live with himself?" His voice pauses, breathe warm against my ear. "Did you hear? He doesn't live with himself. He lives with Squall. It's the only reason he's alive."  
  
He pulls back a bit and then gets in my face again.  
  
"No town will accept him! No employer willing to give him a job! No landlord willing to rent him an apartment! No girl asks him out! No one dares speak to him! No one breathes a word to him!" He raised his voice again, ending in a shout.  
  
My hand slips from its place on the wall he had me backed up against, slick with nervous sweat. I must look terrified because he backs away, moving slowly. The fire in his eyes has died down but it's still there, snapping and popping but there's not much left to fuel it. He takes a calming breath and I flinch before he says anymore, expecting a new bombardment of hurtful things I never knew. I didn't expect what he said next.  
  
"When will everything be alright?" His voice is soft and gently again. "When can we be together out in the open? When will they accept us, Squall?" He runs a hand over his face and sighs a little. His weary eyes search me for answers, looking pained that I don't respond. If my heart hadn't totally broken now, it was about to.  
  
"When will they accept me?"  
  
~  
  
Nothings wrong  
  
Just as long  
  
As you know that someday I will  
  
Someday  
  
Some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one that knows that  
  
Someday  
  
Some how  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
~  
  
The silence is thick between us now. He's still mad at me and I know it. But is it all anger? Or is some of it sadness and hurt? We haven't spoken since he asked me those questions. Truth be told, I couldn't tell him the answers. I didn't know. Was it soon? Never? Or did it really matter?  
  
He'd left me shocked after all the words he'd said. All he did was give me one last weary and sad look before he turned and shuffled out the kitchen doorway and into the tiny living room. I heard him sink heavily into the couch, his shoes clunk to the floor after being toed off and the TV buzzing to life. I'm here on the floor, after sliding down the wall, face in my knees.  
  
What am I supposed to tell him? How can I make it better? Nothing I can say will make him believe we'd be okay. No anything now, at least. The reason he'd been angry is because I couldn't give him any answer. He looked up to me so much for those few answers that when I couldn't give them to him, all his confidence was shot to hell. It confuses me how someone so strong and confident with such a big ego and way of going about and doing things would rely on me so much. Me. Despite how much he said everyone worships me, I'm still a huge hard ice berg to them. I've got no feelings and nothing to care about except Garden to them. How little they really know.  
  
I can't stand it anymore. I hate it when he's upset at me. It makes me feel so incredibly bad for making him hurt in anyway.  
  
I don't care if he'll push me away; I'm already on my feet and striding over to the couch where he's sprawled. He's loosened up and let go of his anger, long legs hanging over the edge of the couch arm. He looks up at me as I tower over him and I can see only a small flame where a roaring blaze once was.  
  
Nudging at him, he backs up against the couch back and I lie next to him. As I stare at his chest, trying to figure out how to fix all of this, I realize something. There aren't any words to make him understand that I'm so sorry and that it'll be okay, I know it will. So I don't speak. My hands reach up and brush over his cheek before I close the space between our lips. All the anger, the pain, and the hurt disappears.  
  
This is enough to let him know that someday, maybe not soon, but someday, we'll be alright. We'll weather the storm. We'll fight out way out. We can get over the fact no one accept us, just as long as we're together.  
  
----****----  
  
A/N: This wasn't as long as I'd hope it would be but I didn't want to ruin it with more dialogue that I couldn't wrap up after. It's funny, I wasn't really in the angry mood when I wrote this, more happy so it's not as angry as I wanted but I think it's good. The piece that I manipulated was this:  
  
'The silence is thick between us now. He's angry with me and I know it. We haven't spoken since he asked me that question. When would everything be alright? When would they accept us? I couldn't tell him. I didn't know. I just can't stand this anymore! I hate it when he's upset at me! I don't care if he'll push me away; I'm already on my feet and striding over to the couch where he's sprawled. He looks up at me as I tower over him. Nudging at him, he backs up against the couch and I lie next to him, trying to figure out how to fix all of this. There aren't any words to make him understand that I'm so sorry and that it'll be okay, I know it will. So I don't speak. My hands reach up and brush over his cheek before I close the space between our lips. All the anger, the pain, and the hurt disappears.'  
  
I used it as an away message for a while when I got the idea for the story. Comments and reviews are always helpful if you think something could be changed and whatnot. Opinions are good too! ^-^ Flames are welcome because if someone needs to yell at me that much, then they should just get it out, right? Please review as it helps the writer's muses! 


End file.
